cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Attenborough
Richard Attenborough (1923 - 2014) Director Film Deaths *''In Which We Serve'' (1942) [Young Stoker]: Fatally wounded when a German plane opens fire on the life-raft; he dies shortly afterwards as Noel Coward talks to him and praises his courage. *''Brighton Rock (Young Scarface)'' (1947) [Pinkie Brown]: Falls to his death from a pier while backing away from police, after William Hartnell stops Richard from killing Carol Marsh. (See also Sam Riley in the 2010 version.) (Thanks to Brian) *''The Ship That Died of Shame (PT Raiders)'' (1955) [George Hoskins]: Drowned after being knocked overboard in a fight with George Baker. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Jet Storm'' (1959) [Ernest Tilley]: Takes a fast acting poison after being told George Rose has been killed, saving Richard the trouble of trying to kill him. (Thanks to Brian) *''S.O.S. Pacific'' (1959) [Whitey Mullen]: Trying to shoot Eddie Constantine as they climb a tower to reach a radio transmitter, Constantine smashes a wrench onto his head and he falls, bouncing off the tower as he falls to the ground. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Great Escape'' (1963) [Squadron Leader Roger 'Big X' Bartlett]: Machine gunned to death (along with Gordon Jackson and other POWs) by Nazi soldiers as an execution. (His character was based on Roger Bushell). (Thanks to Danielle and Richard) *''The Sand Pebbles'' (1966) [Frenchy Burgoyne]: Dies of pneumonia (off-screen) after jumping ship and swimming to shore to be with Emmanuelle Arsan; his body is shown afterwards when Steve McQueen finds him in Emmanuelle's home. *''10 Rillington Place (1971)'' [John Reginald Christie]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); the movie ends with his arrest, followed by some on-screen text informing us of his fate. *''And Then There Were None (Ten Little Indians)'' (1974) [Judge Arthur Cannon]: Commits suicide by taking poison. *''Conduct Unbecoming'' (1975) [Major Lionel E. Roach]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself, after his evidence in the court-martial of James Faulkner for sexually assaulting Susannah York, reveals that he is actually the culprit. We only hear the shot from behind the closed door. (Thanks to Brian) *''Jurassic World (2015)'' [Dr. John Hammond]: Dies (off screen) from unspecified terms in the years between films; his death is mentioned in a conversation between Irrfan Khan and Bryce Dallas Howard. (Attenborough doesn't appear in the film (his last appearance was in 1997's The Lost World), as it was in production at the time of his death) Notable Connections * Brother of David Attenborough (naturalist) * Mr. Sheila Sim * Father of Michael Attenborough, Charlotte Attenborough and Jane Mary 'Ginny' Attenborough Holland (victim of the 2004 tsunami) *Brother-in-law of Gerald Sim Gallery Richardattenborough.jpg|Richard Attenborough (lying down) in The Sand Pebbles’’. 8CKAEodoOElQSfcliurWjtt7w1Y.png|Richard Attenborough's memorial statue in ''Jurassic World Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1923 Births Category:2014 Deaths Category:Parkinson's disease victims Category:Heart failure victims Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Jurassic Park Cast Members Category:People who died in a Jurassic Park film Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Stroke Survivors Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Carry On Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Attenborough Movies Category:Actors who died in Colin Trevorrow movies Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Wise Movies